Confession
by VikaKyura
Summary: You know what's cute? Mengetahui bahwa Ichigo ternyata jatuh cinta pada Orihime, ketika ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah lebih dulu mencintainya... sejak lama. / ICHIHIME / COMPLETED! / Terjemahan final part novel WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU (WDkALY) momen Ichihime. Canon. R n R?


**Disclaimer : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo. Novel WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU ditulis oleh Matsubara Makoto (** ** _which was co-authored by Tite Kubo_ )** **.** **Penerjemah original novel (berbahasa Jepang ke bahasa Inggris) adalah tumblr MissStormCaller.**

 **Warning : Terjemahan novel WDkALY halaman 200-203. (** _ **hint**_ **hubungan IchiHime) Vika hanya menerjemahkan final part novel dan mengembangkan ceritanya di akhir.**

* * *

 **CONFESSION.**

 _You know what's cute_? Mengetahui bahwa Ichigo ternyata jatuh cinta pada Orihime, ketika ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah lebih dulu mencintainya... sejak lama.

* * *

Setelah acara prosesi pernikahan Renji dan Rukia usai...

Di sepanjang jalan menuju Senkaimon, Renji yang berada di paling belakang kelompok pengantar, memanggil Ichigo yang sedang berjalan tepat di depannya.

"...ada apa?"

Jarak yang memisahkan antara keduanya dengan tiga orang yang sedang berjalan di depan semakin melebar, membuat percakapan pribadi antara mereka tidak akan bisa didengar.

"Tidak kah kau pikir, kau pun harus segera membuat semuanya jelas?" Renji berkata dalam bisikan.

Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung sambil menimpali, "Huh?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh... Ini tentang Inoue."

"Apaa...?!"

Meski Ichigo tahu gadis itu tidak berada cukup dekat untuk bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Ichigo refleks melirik ke arah Orihime untuk mengecek reaksinya. Gadis itu sedang tampak menikmati waktunya saat bercengkrama dengan Uryuu dan Sado yang masing-masing sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau mencintainya, kan?" lanjut Renji.

"...Itu...!"

Terperangah, Ichigo berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Renji secara blak-blakan itu.

"Jangan terus membuat gadis sebaik dia menunggu terlalu lama."

"...aku tahu." Ichigo merespon dengan suara yang hampir menghilang. "Tapi... jangan tiba-tiba bertingkah tinggi dan angkuh begitu...! Lagipula, kau sendiri sangat lamban sampai memerlukan waktu puluhan tahun...". (* _untuk bisa melamar dan menikahi Rukia_ )

Sementara Ichigo menggerutu, Renji berlari ke tempat tiga orang yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka. Ia segera memanggil Uryuu dan Sado, dan menghantarkan Orihime untuk pergi menjauh dari sana melalui gerakan tangannya.

"Orang itu... Apa yang sedang direncanakannya?" Gumam Ichigo.

"Kami akan melakukan percakapan antar lelaki, sebaiknya kau pergi ke sebelah sana." Ujar Renji pada Orihime.

"Oh..oke.." Merasa agak sedih karena terusir, bahu Orihime melemas ketika ia berjalan ke arah Ichigo. "Apa Kurosaki- _kun_ juga akan ikut bergabung? Maka aku akan menjaga jarak dari kalian.."

"Tidak, aku..." Ichigo memperhatikan grup laki-laki itu berjalan mendahului mereka. Renji menoleh pada Ichigo dan memberinya sebuah acungan jempol, seolah berkata 'semoga berhasil'. "...sepertinya aku tidak perlu pergi ke sana." Ucapnya pelan.

"Oh, apa kau yakin?" Orihime mendongak ke arah pemuda itu sambil bertanya-tanya.

' _Aku terlalu buruk dalam mengekspresikan pikiranku!'_ Batin Ichigo, merasa seakan ingin menjambaki rambutnya.

"Kuchiki- _san_ begitu cantik ya..." Orihime berbisik, sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ichigo. "Penutup kepala itu benar-benar cocok dipakainya, kan...? Haa..."

Sambil mengingat kembali momen –Rukia memakai kain tudung pernikahan buatannya- itu, Orihime kembali tampak senang, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Kurosaki- _kun_ , terimakasih karena telah mengambil alih kamera ini untukku tadi."

*Sebelumnya Orihime harus menyerahkan kamera tersebut pada Ichigo karena ia begitu terharu sampai menangis sehingga tidak sanggup untuk mengambil foto pernikahan Renji dan Rukia.*

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat hasil foto-fotonya. Aku akan menyusunnya dalam sebuah album... lalu kalau sudah jadi, akan kukirim pada semuanya!" Orihime tersenyum pada Ichigo yang wajahnya masih memasang raut tegang.

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab. "Yeah."

"...Ada apa, Kurosaki- _kun_?"

Menanggapi rengutan penasaran Orihime, Ichigo menggeleng sambil berkata, "Tidak apa."

.

.

Sementara mereka melakukan pembicaraan konyol, Senkaimon mulai bisa terlihat di kejauhan. Tiga orang yang berada di depan kini sudah berdiri di depan gerbang, masih bertukar pembicaraan santai.

Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Masih diam berdiri, ia memandang Orihime. "Hei, Inoue."

Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Orihime mendongak pada pemuda itu. "Hm, ada apa?"

"Ada... sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, jadi setelah ini, bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untukku?"

.

.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **(of Novel)**

.

.

Orihime masih menatap Ichigo dengan heran, namun ia segera mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tentang apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran, agak cemas karena Ichigo entah mengapa terus terlihat tegang.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kaku, " _Well..._ "

"Apa yang sedang kalian tunggu?" Suara Uryuu tiba-tiba memanggil dari arah depan.

"Gerbangnya sudah siap untuk dilewati." Sado ikut bicara, membuat Ichigo dan Orihime sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka.

"Uh, ya." Ichigo melirik Orihime sebentar, lalu ia melangkah ke depan dengan canggung sambil bergumam. "Ayo."

Orihime masih merengut keheranan. Tapi ia hanya berkedip sebelum mulai mengangguk, lalu mengekori Ichigo untuk menghampiri pintu gerbang Senkaimon yang mengarah menuju dimensi dunia mereka itu.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Uryuu dan Sado, Ichigo menemani Orihime untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu merasa sungkan pada awalnya, karena itu –bisa dikatakan- adalah kali pertama lagi ia berjalan pulang berduaan saja dengan Ichigo setelah sekian lama. Ia pun sempat merasa grogi. Namun berterimakasih pada kenaifannya, Orihime tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam dan hanya menganggap ini sebagai hal wajar. Barangkali Ichigo memang melakukan hal tersebut sebagai bentuk perhatian, setelah sekian lama mereka sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing.

' _Kurosaki-kun memang orang yang baik.'_ Pikir gadis itu. Lagipula Ichigo bilang, ia perlu membicarakan sesuatu dengan dirinya.

Sementara Ichigo masih merasa tegang sambil mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Renji tadi. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia sampaikan setelah ini, dan dengan cara apa ia menyampaikannya. Ia melirik sosok Orihime. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang ketika gadis itu berjalan.  
Apa tidak akan terasa aneh... jika ia tiba-tiba mengungkapkannya sekarang?

Mereka sama-sama tidak bicara selama beberapa langkah awal.

"Kuchiki- _san_ dan Abarai- _kun_ pasti sedang berbahagia sekali sekarang." ucap Orihime memecah keheningan. Ia tersenyum sambil sedikit menghayal. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat kamera miliknya. "Aku senang sekali bisa hadir ke acara pernikahan mereka. Kau juga merasa begitu kan, Kurosaki- _kun_?"

Namun Ichigo masih tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sehingga ia tidak menyahut.

Orihime kembali menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan pemuda itu. "Kurosaki... _kun_?" ulangnya memanggil.

Kali ini Ichigo mengerjap. "Eh, uh... ya?" Ia menoleh pada Orihime.

 _Hazel_ gadis itu menatap Khawatir. "Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh?"

"Kau terlihat seperti.. ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu.." ungkap Orihime.

"Hah?" Ichigo mengusap kepala belakangnya. Sejelas itu kah tingkahnya? Pemuda itu berusaha berkelit. "Tidak, aku hanya.."

"Oh!" Orihime tiba-tiba memotong. Sambil menempelkan satu telunjuknya di dagu dan mengamati Ichigo dengan mata menyipit, ia berkata. "Apa kau sedang merasa melow?"

Ichigo mengerutkan alis. "Huh?"

"Pasti kau juga merasa sedih karena telah ditinggal menikah oleh Abarai- _kun_ dan Kuchiki- _san_!" Orihime berucap polos.

 _Glek._ Ichigo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke depan.

Sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibir dengan telunjuk disimpan di sebelah pipinya, Orihime memasang ekspresi hampir menyerupai sedih. "Kau tahu, aku pun merasa terharu. "

"Tidak, bukan itu, um..." Ichigo mencoba menyanggah.

Tetapi direspon oleh senyuman lebar Orihime. "Tidak apa. Kudengar itu wajar, karena orang-orang akan merasa seperti itu saat teman dekat mereka menikah." Gadis itu lanjut berkata sambil terus melangkah. "Tapi tak kusangka seorang seperti Kurosaki- _kun_ juga akan terkena efeknya." Ia tertawa.

Sementara Ichigo berusaha mengabaikan suara tawa renyah gadis itu. Sekarang ia berhenti melangkah. "Inoue."

Orihime menoleh lagi, "Ya?" Ia memelankan langkah ketika melihat tatapan serius Ichigo, dan sepenuhnya berhenti berjalan saat menyadari sudah ada jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Maka ia segera memutar badan lalu kembali berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

Orihime mengingat lagi alasan keduanya berjalan pulang bersama. "Jadi, apa yang perlu kau bicarakan?"

Ichigo hanya menatap gadis itu untuk beberapa saat, lalu sempat memalingkan wajahnya sekilas saat Orihime semakin mendekat ke tempatnya. Kali ini ia mengacak pelan rambut oranyenya, mengambil napas singkat.

Kembali memandang tepat pada _hazel_ Orihime yang kini sedang melemparinya tatapan tanya, Ichigo berdeham dan berkata jelas. "Inoue, aku..."

"Hm?" Orihime menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?" Seketika itu sepasang manik abu Orihime sontak melebar, dan kakinya mendadak terasa tersandung sesuatu sehingga membuat tubuhnya oleng ke depan.

"Inoue!" Kaget si pemuda.

Ichigo segera maju ke depan dan menangkap tubuh semampai gadis itu. "Kau tidak apa, Inoue?!"

Merasa tubuhnya direngkuh tiba-tiba, membuat pipi Orihime segera merona. Tapi entah ia tersipu karena lengan kuat Ichigo kini sedang menyentuh badannya, atau karena hal lain. Gadis itu mengerjap. ' _A-apa yang barusan ia katakan? Apa aku tadi salah dengar?_ ' Pikirnya.

Orihime lekas menarik diri dan menegakkan kembali badannya. "Ah, terimakasih!" Dengan pipi yang masih memerah, ia mendongak dan berkata cepat. "Maaf Kurosaki- _kun,_ sepertinya tadi aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengarmu." Ia menyeringai polos. "Apa yang... barusan kau katakan?"

Setelah sejenak merasa lega karena tahu gadis itu baik-baik saja, Ichigo kembali diserang grogi. Ia sedikit menggerakkan acak tangannya dengan masih memasang ekspresi tegang, namun tetap menatap lurus gadis yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kubilang, aku... menyukaimu, Inoue." Ulangnya.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Jalanan yang sedang sepi menambah keheningan di sana. Orihime mematung dengan mata yang kembali melebar. Ia seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Sementara Ichigo lanjut berkata, "Jadi jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin tahu-"

 _Tes._

Mata _amber_ Ichigo membulat saat air mata tiba-tiba membasahi pipi gadis itu. "Inoue...?" Ia tercengang.

Mendapati Orihime hanya terdiam memaku di tempatnya dengan satu tangan tertangkup di mulut, Ichigo mulai panik... dan langsung merasa bersalah.

Ia pernah menduga bahwa hal seperti ini bisa saja akan mengganggu gadis itu. Bukannya Ichigo tidak menyadari atau pura-pura tidak peduli pada perasaannya terhadap Orihime yang semakin lama semakin berkembang, namun pemuda itu hanya merasa cemas... jika ia mengungkapkannya, maka hubungan pertemanan yang selama ini terjalin diantara mereka... akan merenggang. Tapi setelah diberi dorongan oleh Renji sebelumnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuat semuanya jelas.

Namun ternyata.. ketakutannya itu mungkin akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Ichigo mengerjap saat melihat air mata yang mengucur di pipi ranum Orihime semakin deras. Setelah sempat mematung beberapa saat, gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan suara isakan. Pipinya menggembung dengan mulut merapat, seolah sedang berusaha menahan supaya ingusnya tidak keluar. Tapi entah mengapa Orihime malah sedang tampak menggemaskan sekarang.

Sedangkan Ichigo benar-benar ditimpa panik.

"I-Inoue..."

Ada sedikit rasa sedih atau barangkali kecewa yang dirasakannya, namun itu tidak penting untuk sekarang. Ichigo harus menenangkan gadis itu terlebih dulu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maka pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya," Pemuda berambut oranye itu berujar cepat, masih bergerak tidak nyaman di sana. "Tapi jika kau merasa terganggu, kau boleh mengabaikannya saja. Aku-"

"A-apa itu benar?" Akhirnya Orihime sanggup bersuara di antara isaknya. _Hazel_ nya masih belum meninggalkan sepasang _amber_ milik pemuda itu. "K-kau.. kau m-menyukaiku... Kurosaki.. _kun.._ " Suaranya lemah seolah sedang tercekat.

"Ya." Ichigo menjawab tegas. Lalu ia mengacak lagi rambutnya dengan satu tangan. "Tapi jika itu mengganggumu... lupakan saja-"

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Orihime lekas memotong dengan gelengan cepat. Gadis itu menurunkan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Masih merasa belum percaya dengan pipi masih dibasahi air mata, ia berucap lagi. "Aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama, Kurosaki- _kun_."

Sampai akhirnya Orihime tersenyum lembut dan kembali berujar, "Itu tak akan pernah menggangguku."

Ichigo tambah melebarkan mata oranye kecoklatannya. "Tapi, kau menangis." Ia masih merasa belum tenang.

Orihime tersipu. "Ini... air mata bahagia?"

Kali ini, bagian Ichigo yang mematung sambil kehilangan kata. Mereka hanya berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, tetap berdiri berhadapan di sana. Gaun _chiffon_ berwarna _light pink_ yang dikenakan Orihime bergulir diterpa angin. Semilir angin yang sama juga menerpa raut muka tercengang yang masih dipasang pemuda yang sedang memakai setelan formal berwarna gelap itu sekarang.

Setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, akhirnya Ichigo dan Orihime menyadari situasi mereka saat ini. Perasaan mereka saling bersambut, kah? Ah, keduanya langsung bergerak grogi dengan rona merah muda mulai sama-sama memenuhi wajah masing-masing.

Meski tentu merasa senang, namun Orihime hanya bisa bergumam gugup. "Um, itu..."

"Kalau begitu, jadi..." Ichigo kembali mengusapkan satu tangan di tengkuknya. Ia berusaha melanjutkan perbincangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita..."

Tapi desir angin berangsur menghilangkan suara keduanya... Atau akibat grogi yang melanda, barangkali?

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Novel WDkALY berisi mengenai kisah pernikahan Renji dan Rukia karya Matsubara Makoto yang telah disupervisi langsung oleh Kubo-** _ **sensei**_ **(disana ada ilustrasi yg dibuat Kubo Tite juga). Jadi ceritanya bisa dibilang canon ya.**

 **Jika ada yg ingin baca versi asli berbahasa inggrisnya silahkan kunjungi tumblr :** **misstormcaller**

* * *

Yeay. MY FIRST ICHIHIME FANFIC~~~~~ XD

Belakangan ini aku sedang kegilaan dengan keluarga IchigoXOrihimeXKazui banget, sampe lupa diri, aku ngubek-ngubek arsip fandomnya (tumblr, fanart, website, fanfic, dll) buat nyari _hint_ kelanjutan hubungan canon mereka. Setelah ngestalk banyak tumblr, ngesave banyak foto keluarga kecil mereka, nemu doujinshi manis mereka (meski ga ngerti bahasanya karena dapet dari website jepang), dan baca terjemahan novel WDkALY akhirnya gatel juga pengen nerjemahin (meski cuma final part doang) dan bikin cerita lanjutan tentang momen confessionnya.

Ya, bagian awal yg diatas itu adalah momen Ichigo dan Orihime yang terdapat di novel tersebut yang aku terjemahin. Di bagian kedua aku selipin cerita buatan sendiri haha

Semoga ga terlalu OOC momen _confession_ nya. Karena dari banyak _hint_ bilang ichi dan hime sama-sama _innocent_ dan _clueless_ dgn masalah percintaan LOL jadi terciptalah cerita seperti diatas. Seorang Ichigo yg pemberani ternyata bisa merasa tegang juga saat mau katakan cinta ya. _Aw, so dense but so cute_ ~~

 **Hope you would love to read this. Thanks** :) **R n R?**

Posted at April 3, 2017.


End file.
